


Contradictions

by reapertownusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean learns that witches aren’t all as evil as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contradictions

Dean hated witches. Sneaky bitches making maggots with baby bones. Enough said. They found a coven near the deaths. There was no question. Burn witch, burn.

Coven, yes. Cannibalistic baby eaters? No. Just what he needed, more grey. It wasn’t witches, but something was killing. He’d found it too late.

Across the field, it attacked Sam. Dean sprinted towards his fallen brother, but it was too far. In the moonlight he saw her. The witch’s hand rose, white light shielding Sam.

When they left town she had his gratitude and he had her phone number. Witches could be very good.


End file.
